Naturally Charmed
by Droofy
Summary: A 19 year old adventurer finds a way to protect Ionia after the war, the League of Legends, but first he will have to make his journey there. Along the way he encounters many strange people and even a nine-tailed fox, Ahri. Things get pretty interesting along the way though...


**Naturally Charmed**

Ionia, a place where people could be happy and live in harmony. What a wonderful place it was...Filled with happy merchants, playful children, and local fishermen strewn about the place! At least it was until the Noxus War against Ionia. Then things changed, Ionians changed the way they thought about everything. Survival was more important than virtue. In fact, they never realized that virtue was a luxury until the war came. A scary time for them, families were crushed. Moral was worse then the dirt on the ground. Until the League of Legends stepped up. A direct response to the world's growing physical and political instability, Valoran's key magicians, including many powerful summoners, came to the conclusion that conflicts needed to be resolved in a controllable and systematic way. They formed an organization called the League of Legends, whose purpose was to oversee the orderly resolution of political conflict in Valoran. Housed in the Institute of War, the League would be given the authority by Valoran's political entities to govern the outcomes of the organized conflict they would administer. All creatures of all shapes and sizes joined the League of Legends. Even humans resided in the league, as champions and summoners. Humans were mostly summoners due to their lack of abilities but some excelled more than others, and thus a legend was born.

A boy named Apollo Decartes was born during the war of Noxus, due to his parents dying, he grew up on the streets. He knew the only way to survive was to be quick-witted and to play smart. Considering that he was pretty average when it came to strength. He was always the one to step in front of a blade if there was a defenseless woman behind it, but on the same hand, he avoided all combat if he could. He had only one thing to protect himself and others with, a small sharp scimitar with Ionian markings along the blade. Apollo had heard of the league and decided it was the best decision to follow considering he had nothing to lose and nothing to look forward to. His goal was simply survive, and the league offered this to him. So there he walked his path to what we would soon discover to be his last journey...For the good? Or the worse?

Apollo was dirty, tired, scared. It was gloomy and frightening. Every little crack sounded like thunderous roars in his ear, sure he didn't know where he was going, but it was an island so he couldn't really be lost considering he will eventually find a town to find his location. His goal was to reach the Sherkin Pier of Ionia. A main passage way for Ionia's to travel to vast lands out in Valoran. As he walked in the cold, rainy night he was desperate to find a nice, dry, place to sleep. He hadn't slept in what must've been days. The shadows of the night weren't nearly as bad as the sounds he heard. Whispers, whispers begging him to follow the voice. It was hypnotizing to say the least. He was smart though, he knew these voices were nothing but a trap. He needed to sleep. He had to find somewhere to rest, finally he found a tall tree that covered him from the rain like a roof. It was perfect. As he sat his bags to so that he could rest, he heard a soft laughter of a woman. Like he had fell right into someones trap. He didn't care though, all that mattered to him was to sleep, and soon sleep took over his body. That was until he heard the same laughter, this time the voice was close. Close enough that he could extend his hand and touch the beholder of this wonderful voice, but he came to realization that this beholder could kill him at any moment. So with that, he opened his eyes to find himself in a bed. It was very humid and he was sweating, he seemed stripped of his shirt but luckily had the rest of his clothing on. The room he was in was average looking, a dresser, 2 doors and a night desk to his side. On the night desk next to him was a very pretty woman with what seemed like multiple tails puffing out behind her. She was smiling like everything was perfect. Nothing to worry about, but Apollo knew why she had tails. He knew many things about this woman. Ahri, the nine-tailed fox. She was wanted and searched for many years, and the bounty hunter himself was none other than Apollo. Apollo knew much about Ahri's trickery by using charming magic to seduce men so that she can extract their life essence. It was quite terrifying to see the results of the dead corpses that were left after the life essence was gone. Apollo concluded that only insane, murderous psychopaths would kill noxus soldiers like this, let alone innocent men picked up from the bar. He wasn't entirely sure why that picture was on the night desk but he picked up quickly that where he was, wasn't a pleasant place to be. _The feeding ground's of Ahri._ He assumed. _I need to get out quickly before she fin-_ He thought before being interrupted by a soft voice, "Oh, you're awake! Finally, are you hungry young one?" She asked. Apollo's face turned pale as if he saw a ghost. "Surely this will be my resting ground." He mumbled to himself. "What was that young one?" Ahri replied as she heard only mumbles for a response. "No, I'm not hungry, why am I here, what do you want from me?" Apollo asked defensively. "Ha-ha, I suppose its the least I could do considering I did steal you away from the tree you were sleeping on. I must say you looked rather cute sleeping on that tree." She said with a coy smile. "I brought you here because I need someone to come with me on a journey, and since you looked perfect for the part I decided I would use you!" She said with a big smile on her face. It was hard to see due to the fact of the low lighting coming from the soft flowing candle-light around the room. "Use me? I will not be your toy Ahri." He stated before realizing his mistake, He said her name..."Oh so you know of me hmm? Cute! I'm sure you know of what I've done to people then, correct?" Ahri replied back. "Yes, I know who you are. I know that you are a murderer and a physcopath. I would rather die than help you with your devious plans." Apollo said, he was brave and he knew that what he said was the truth. Whatever this fox wanted surely couldn't have been good. Right? "I killed those men, it is true, so you will understand when I say I could've, and still can kill you at a moments notice, but I want you to understand that I want to change for the better. Regret rots my mind of all of those who I killed, so I wish to become a champion in the League, so that I may be able to feed without the guilt flowing through my mind. I need you to be my escort out of this island and into Piltover, there I will make my way to the League and we can go our separate ways! Easy enough correct?" Ahri said to Apollo. "I suppose, but our paths will not separate until we get to the league, I am to be a summoner there. Or well, that's what I want." Apollo replied. Ahri said, "Even better, company might do me some good seeing as I will need to start being social!" _I can't believe_ _I'm willing to work with this murderer, It was true that she could kill me so I accepted her offer seeing as it was probably my only way of escaping out alive. As soon as I can get a chance, I will escape. Hopefully long gone before she notices. Maybe I could end her before she can with me with my sword...My sword. Wheres my sword?!_ He thought to himself. "Excuse me Ahri, but where is my sword?" Apollo said with a nervous tone. "Somewhere safe, I can't simply trust you. Maybe in due time you will earn it back. Who knows, you could earn more than your sword." She says seductively as she leans forward showing him the top of her breasts. Her eyes lit up as a pinkish color indicating that she was trying to charm him. "Not a chance in hell will I fall for your charms." He said with a fierce tone. She looked at Apollo with a stern, confused look. Wondering how he didn't fall for her charms. It was strange seeing men that weren't interested her. She was suddenly interested in the man that laid before her on the bed. She could hear him hold his breath as she walked up to him and leaned down to face him, noses barely touching, she said, "You are mine, you will do as I please. Otherwise you will not reach the goal of being a summoner, having your sword back, and if you act out, you will not even reach Piltover before I kill you. I own you." Ahri whispered with a extremely threatening tone. As if she had two sides she suddenly jumped up and smiled with glee and said, "So, lets get you dressed and ready to head out! We leave the day after tomorrow, we should reach the Pier by sundown!" And with that, Ahri pulled Apollo out of the bed and threw him a set of clothing. Then she walked out of the room to what appeared as the living room/kitchen area, she searched through what seemed to be a fridge and found a slab of meat and some powders. She quickly got to work on seasoning it and putting it on an oven using her fox-fire to ignite the flame and heat up the meat. When Apollo walked out of the room he found Ahri bent over reaching in the oven, her ass sticking out as if she was taunting him. Apparently she was as he noticed he was staring at her and quickly got out of the trance, but not fast enough before Ahri noticed that he had been staring. "A bit excited are we?" She said as she laughed. Pink flushed over his face as he spoke, "No, I was simply looking at what was in the oven." It was an obvious lie, but Ahri decided not to press the teasing and simply said, "Just pork. For the trip!" After a few hours of preparing for the long trip ahead of them, it was finally time to rest. Weariness flew over Apollo after hours of working on packing Ahri's things after she had basically forced him to do it. "I'm so tired Ahri, am I done tonight?" He asked exhaustingly. "I suppose. Since you've worked _**so **_hard" She said with a sarcastic tone. He didn't seem to care, as long as he was told he could. _Tomorrow, I will escape_. Apollo thought to himself _Then I can leave to go to the league, alone... _he thought to himself. He walked to his room and fell upon the bed. He couldn't seem to fall asleep due to all the humidity. They _**were**_ underground, he needed to get some rest if he were to wake up early and be able to escape if hes lucky...He decided it would be best to just take off his shirt and pants even though he might risk getting caught by Ahri the next morning, but it was worth it. After all, he did need to refresh his mind. After taking off his shirt and pants, he laid back under the sheets and closed his eyes. What seemed like an hour later, he awoke to the creak of the opening door. Not thinking much of it, he kept his eyes closed and started trying to go back to sleep until he realized who it could've been. The only other person that in the house was Ahri. He started to panic realizing that Ahri was in the room while he was wearing nothing but briefs. "Ahri?" He called out to the darkness that stretched out through the room like mist. He suddenly felt weight behind him and felt slender arms wrap around his torso. He could feel the soft cotton of the tank top on his back and bare skin on his legs. His mind was telling at him to push her away, but his body was at total submission. It felt so wrong, yet he didn't care to move. "Go to sleep." She whispered softly while caressing the side of his head. He was too tired to object her command, so he did as he was ordered. The next morning he awoke to the sight of Ahri nesting her head on his chest. He must've tossed and turned during the night, thus waking up Ahri. She was wearing _only _a pink tank-top which was long enough to cover the top of her thighs. Apollo decided now wouldn't be the best time to leave, but it was as good as any. He softly sneaked away from Ahri's side, got off the bed. Puting on his shirt and pants, he opened the door and closed it quietly. He made a run for the stairway that led up to his freedom from a physcotic, seductive murderer. After finally reaching the stairway, he started to make his ascent upwards until he reached the circular, flat door and opened the hatch and made his way out into the open world. Now was his chance, he didn't know where he was, but then again did he ever? Apollo ran away from the hole and wondered where he needed to go first... And so, Apollo's journey to the League of Legends began.


End file.
